


John's Bathrobe

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Ficlet, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is distracted by John when he comes out of the shower in his robe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's Bathrobe

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by t[his gifset](http://merindab.tumblr.com/post/80319824003/anigrrrl2-watsonsdick-johns-dressing-gown)

Sherlock watched over the top of his microscope as John emerged from the shower, yawning and tightening the belt of his dressing gown.     

Like usual, John picked up the paper and settled in his chair. Sherlock licked his lips and tried to focus on his slides, but really he was watching a trickle of water slide down the back of John's neck.

Abandoning the microscope, Sherlock crossed the front room as if looking for something. John crossed his legs and the paper rattled, bathrobe gathering around his thighs.

Without really thinking, Sherlock turned and went to his knees in front of him, touching his knee. John looked around his paper. "Sherlock?"

Sherlock stroked his legs, noticing the minor injury on the bad knee. His skin was still mildly damp. Fresh, clean. Leaning forward he kissed his shin. John put the paper aside. "Did you want something?"

Instead of answering, Sherlock nosed at the cross of his legs. John ran a hand through his hair. "Use your words, love."

"You're beautiful," muttered Sherlock, looking up at him, blushing. John's hair was dark with the damp, his blue eyes watching him. "I want to taste you."

John slowly uncrossed his legs. Sherlock licked his lips as he loosened the belt, allowing the robe to slip open. Moving up, Sherlock kissed the soft skin of his belly while John kept carding his fingers through his hair. "You want to suck me off?" He asked.

Sherlock nodded and parted the robe the rest of the way. John's impressive cock was half-hard. He slid the foreskin back and lapped at the head, looking up at his face and feeling his cock swell in his hand.

John licked his lips, eyes turning storm-dark. He gripped the back of Sherlock's head. "Go on," he breathed.

Taking a breath, Sherlock slowly took him in his mouth, mindful of the girth. John's hand held him, but didn't push. His own hands dropped down to release the ache in his trousers, stroking himself to the same rhythm as he was sucking John.

"Good." John groaned, but let Sherlock set the pace. After a few minutes Sherlock's other hand cupped his heavy sack and rolled his balls gently, making John moan and thrust up. Sherlock opened his throat but still gagged as he hit the back of his throat. He pulled off and wiped his mouth.

John grabbed the front of Sherlock's shirt and yanked him up, kissing swollen lips. "I want to cum across those lips," he growled.

Sherlock slid back to his knees, fisting his cock, opening his mouth for his lover. John ran his thumb along his mouth, then scooted forward, wrapping a small hand around his large cock, pulling himself closer to the edge. "You're beautiful, Sherlock." His voice was reverent. Sherlock's eyes were transfixed on the beading, spit-slick cock before him. He leaned forward and licked away the pre-cum. With a cry John came, down his throat and, as promised, across his lips.

Moaning, Sherlock followed him right after, licking the cum from his lips. John smiled. "You're a mess. Such a pretty little mess." He grabbed his hair and kissed him hard. Sherlock surrendered to him, sitting back on his heels. “Suppose I need a shower now," he panted as John sat back and picked up the paper.

"Mm, might not be a bad idea." John had his relaxed smile on as he pretended to read. Sherlock leaned in and kissed him gently before heading to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
